fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicorn Armor
The Alicorn Armor is an impressive merge of magic and technology developed at Stable Pi. It gives it's owner excellent protection, ability to fly, strengthens their weapons and magical abilities and automatically restores health and magic. You get access to the armor once you're at Stable Pi entrance, where you will automatically equip it for the rest of the story. While wearing it, massive amount of changes are made to the character. Many abilities are disabled while gaining many others. Basic Characteristics While wearing the armor, you get; * Ability to fly and accelerate flight with the Shift key. * Massively boosted health, defense, movement speed, magic efficiency and treatment efficiency. * Magical enhancement of all types of weapons and combat magic, sharply boosting damage, accuracy and melee range. * All weapons are protected from damage and wear. * Build in combat spell, weapons, teleport spell and shield spell. * Immunity to injuries, and constant health and magic regeneration. However, it comes with some drawbacks; * You can no longer use any consumables that give you a boost. All drugs, food and magic potions cannot be used. (Healing potions and magic potions are still usable, and permanent effect zebra potions retain their effect) * You cannot use any defensive spells except for the built-in shield spell and teleportation spell. * You cannot switch your armor, amulet or have a companion with you. * Any passively boosting equipment (figurines, talismans, modules or augmentations) will no longer work. * S.A.T.S is no longer available to you. * You can no longer use any M.A.S terminals. Death is final, requiring you to load a save if you die. Skills Many of your skills are changed, giving them new abilities and enhancing you based on how high their level is. Survival, Attack, Defense and Knowledge are all unchanged. Rainbow wings (Telekinesis) The Alicorn Armor is equipped with magical wings, allowing you to fly. Holding down the Shift key will accelerate your flight, consuming magic in the process. The higher your skill level, the higher your maximum speed and the lower your magic consumption rate. In-built weaponry (Melee, Firearms, Energy weapons, Explosives, Magic) A group of weapons from the Alicorn Armor. Lunar halberd (Melee), Solar wind (Firearms), Nebula (Energy weapons), Singularity (Explosives) and Aurora polaris (Magic). Each weapon has a skill requirement of 5, meaning you must be at least level 3 in a skill to use them. Aurora polaris is the exception, requiring a character level of 28 instead. All weapons have infinite ammo, letting you use them as much as you want. Note: Some conventional weapons will have higher damage potential, longer range, higher magazine capacity or faster projectiles. It may be a good idea to use those instead, despite still using ammo. Titanium armor (Repair) The outer shell of the Alicorn Armor is made of magically reinforced titanium alloy plates. The higher your skill level, the more your damage threshold increases. Healing power (Medicine) The Alicorn Armor's medical systems constantly restore the health of the wearer. The higher your skill level, the faster your health will regenerate. Additionally your maximum health is still boosted as usual. Light speed (Lockpicking) The Alicorn Armor has a built-in instant teleportation spell. You can use the instant teleportation spell by pressing the F key. The higher your skill level, the lower the magic consumption rate. Void shield (Science) The Alicorn Armor is equipped with a powerful shield generator. Pressing the C key will activate the magical shield. The higher your skill level, the stronger the shield is. Shadow veil (Sneak) The holographic systems of the Alicorn Armor obscures enemies' targeting, preventing them from hitting you. The higher your skill level, the more bonus evasion you have. Active defense (Barter) The inner lining of the Alicorn Armor is made of the "smart" plastic that is normally elastic but instantly hardens when damaged. The higher your skill level, the more resistance to external damage you have. Notes Even though the instructions for the armor mention you cannot use magic potions, they only refer to potions that boost you in various ways. Any forms of healing or magic restoration work as normal. However due to the constant regeneration, attempting to automatically apply healing may not work. Directly select the healing potions instead. Trivia Despite being an armor, it does not have a place in your inventory and any save files with the armor show you without any on. Gallery AlicornArmorProfile.png|Littlepip while wearing the Alicorn Armor AlicornArmorFlying.png|Alicorn Armor in flight AlicornArmorLunarHalberd.png|Lunar halberd AlicornArmorSolarWind.png|Solar wind AlicornArmorNebula.png|Nebula AlicornArmorSingularity.png|Singularity Category:Items